<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by luckysodaboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633071">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysodaboy/pseuds/luckysodaboy'>luckysodaboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Danganronpa Darkened Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, OC, Smut, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa oc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysodaboy/pseuds/luckysodaboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenchi and Hiro's first time. This one's more made for the people that are already aware of who Tenchi and Hiro are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenhiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two had been making out in Tenchi's car for a while. Even though Hiro and Tenchi had decided that this was the night they were finally going to do it, it seemed as if it wasn't going to go more than just kissing. <br/>Hiro decided there had been enough waiting and his hand trailed down to the hem of Tenchi's shirt starting to slightly lift it off of the smaller boy. Tenchi jumped at the motion and pulled back from the kiss.</p><p>"Babe, you alright?" Hiro asked.</p><p>"Y- yeah, just s- surprised is all..." Tenchi paused for a second, but continued "Wh- why don't we take your shirt off first, Hiro?"</p><p>"Hmhmhm, alright~" Hiro removed his shirt and laid Tenchi down on the back seats of the car, getting on top of the smaller boy and continuing to kiss him.</p><p>Tenchi wrapped his arms around Hiro as Hiro's hand once again started to lift Tenchi's shirt off. Tenchi started to kiss Hiro harder, trying everything in his power to not let Hiro get his shirt off. The lavender haired boy started to pull back and Tenchi could already start to feel the judgement... No. No. He won't let Hiro see. Tenchi pushed his back up against the seat filled as the fear of how Hiro would react if he knew what was on it started to grow stronger. <br/>Hiro removed his pants, then his right arm wrapped around Tenchi's waist as his left hand started to slowly pull down the ripped up jeans. Tenchi's face started to feel hot. No, not just hot. Burning. His hunger for Hiro started to grow more and more.<br/>Hiro's kiss started to trail from Tenchi's lips to his neck. <br/>Tenchi moaned. He immediately puts his hand over his mouth. How embarrassing. <br/>Hiro's hands left Tenchi's waist, wrapped themselves around Tenchi's wrists, pulling them from Tenchi's mouth, and pinning them to the seat of the car. Tenchi anxiously laughed as Hiro's lips started to attack his neck and collarbone once again.</p><p>The lavender haired boy's hand started to remove itself from Tenchi's wrist and starts to trail down the bleach blonde's exposed body to the top of his boxers. Tenchi's face starts to feel hotter and he nods at Hiro, giving him permission to remove them.<br/>With Tenchi's underwear off, Hiro removed his own and gently started to turn Tenchi around, causing Tenchi to jump out from under him.</p><p>"...Tenchi? Are you okay...?"</p><p>Tenchi just lays up against the window of the car, still trying to hide his back. He's shaking as tears start to appear in his eyes.</p><p>"Babe... did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"I- I... n- no y- you didn't-" </p><p>"Then why'd you pull back...?"</p><p>"...." Tenchi thinks for a second before he turns around and shows Hiro the scar on his back. A ginormous 'x' stretching across it. </p><p>"Tenchi... h- how did you get that...?"</p><p>The blonde pauses before saying "....Self made.."</p><p>"What...? You did that to yourself...? Why...?"</p><p>"...." Tenchi falls silent once again. He sighs. "I did it out of guilt."</p><p>"Guilt? What did you do that you felt that guilty about...? Tenchi....?"</p><p>"....I- I killed someone. No. Not just someone. My mother. I killed her on accident.. I felt so disgusted with myself, so I decided I wouldn't let myself forget or block it out of my mind."</p><p>"Oh my god..." Hiro takes a second to sort out his thoughts. He pulls Tenchi from the window and hugs him.</p><p>"Y- you don't hate m- me-?"</p><p>"What? No. You know what I did- Why would I hate you if you didn't do the same?" </p><p>Tenchi's eyes start dripping water. "Th- thank you Hiro..."</p><p>Hiro places a kiss on Tenchi's forehead. "Of course, babe..."</p><p>Tenchi giggles and wipes his tears. "You missed~"</p><p>Hiro smirks and lays Tenchi back down, this time with his back facing up. <br/>The lavender haired boy leaves a kiss on the back of Tenchi's neck and enters him, letting out a small moan as he does so.<br/>Tenchi moans loudly and turns red, hiding his face in the car seat.</p><p>"Mmm~ T- tell me when you want m- me to start moving, mk~?"</p><p>Tenchi adjusts himself under Hiro and nods to tell him to go ahead.Hiro starts moving back and forth inside Tenchi. The both of them let out loud moans.</p><p>"N- ngh~~ H- Hiro~ F- faster~"</p><p>"M- mk~" Hiro gives another kiss to Tenchi's neck and starts moving faster, now trying to Hit Tenchi's g-spot.</p><p>"O- OoH~ H- HirO~~"</p><p>Hiro smirks and keeps going, speeding up a little bit more. "T- Tenchi~ M- mmm~"<br/>He leans down and whispers in Tenchi's ear. "H- hmhmhm~ It's really comfortable in here, baby~ I could get used to this~" </p><p>"N- nGh~ o- oh, HirO~" A new sensation starts to fill Tenchi's body as Hiro hits a certain point on him. "H- HIRO- I- i'M G- goNNa~"</p><p>Hiro keeps moving, speeding up one more time "M- mE TOO~~"</p><p>Tenchi lets out one last very loud moan and releases. His cum covering the seats, definitely leaving a stain. <br/>Hearing Tenchi release was the last straw. Hiro releases his fluids inside of Tenchi. He pulls himself out of Tenchi and rests on him. Tenchi turns himself around and holds Hiro close to him. </p><p>"D- did I d- do good, Tenchi~?" Hiro says as Tenchi runs his fingers through the fluffy lavender hair on Hiro's head.</p><p>"Y- yes you did, Hiro~ Maybe we'll have another round soon~?"</p><p>"Hmhmhm~ Of course~" </p><p>"I love yoouu~"</p><p>"I love you too, Tenchi. Hmhmhm~" </p><p>Tenchi gives Hiro a soft kiss on the lips before getting ready for the next round.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>